Agent Six's relationships
This page is comprised of Agent Six's relationships with other characters in the series. Living life as the sixth dangerous man on the planet and a top Providence agent, he has encountered numerous individuals throughout his life. Love interests Rebecca Holiday :"Holiday-- Rebecca. You are the strongest, smartest woman I have ever met. And the most stubborn. You ''never give up."—Six encouraging Holiday not to give up.2.15, "A Family Holiday" Six and Rebecca have a strong relationship with one another. When Holiday first met Six, she thought he was just another hired gun. However, her opinion soon changed after he introduced himself and showed interest in her belief that EVOs should be cured, not killed (possibly due to his past experience with EVOs). When Six showed Holiday how Rex could be the "cure" she'd been searching for, she hugged him. Later, they were both assigned the job of taking care of Rex, Providence's secret weapon.1.19, "Promises, Promises" Although Agent Six and Dr. Holiday sometimes argued over how to treat Rex, they tended to work well together. They respected each others' opinions and advice, occasionally cracking dry jokes at one another. It was subtly implied that Holiday had feelings for Six early on, but Six hadn't reciprocated them at that point. For example, Holiday attempted to hold Six's hand after she made an insensitive comment about him wearing the same suits all the time, but he walked away.1.01, "The Day That Everything Changed" When Six and Holiday attended a party at the Abysus Consulate, Six stated that she looked nice in her dress.1.07, "Leader of the Pack" Six and Holiday were seen holding hands as the corrupted nanites drained off them, if only for a second.1.15, "What Lies Beneath" Later, after Rex said "I will never understand women," Six said "I still don't have a clue." The relationship between Holiday and Six slowly strengthened. When Holiday went to disastrous lengths to get her sister cured by a man named Doctor Moses, Six, feeling not so sure about it, went out of his way and found out it was all a scam. Agent Six made a great effort in curing Holiday's EVO sister, Beverly, willingly putting his life on the line. After Beverly was cured, Six asked Holiday out on date, under Rex's insistence.2.15, "A Family Holiday" When Six lost the past six years of his memory, he didn't remember any thought of Doctor Holiday. When first seeing her, he referred to her as "Doctor Beautiful". After Holiday asked him what he saw in an inkblot test in order to determine his mental state, Six flirtatiously replied, "You. Me. Tahiti. Under a palm tree." Despite the risks, Six later attempted to regain his memories so that he could be a better man for Holiday. Later, it is revealed that Six and Rebecca left Providence to search for Rex.3.01, "Back in Black" At one point, when he and Holiday were endlessly fighting off EVOs that kept resurrecting, Six said he had something to tell Holiday, seemingly as if he were to confess his feelings for her. Though the EVOs disintegrated, unable for him to confess. Later when Holiday asked what Six was going to say, he said he'd tell her later.3.04, "Riddle of the Sphinx" Allies Rex Salazar Agent Six is the one who first found Rex and brought him to Providence after witnessing his curing ability. Although Agent Six initially viewed Rex as a weapon, much like the rest of Providence, he also cared about his safety and recognized that he was a teenager, considering his reaction to Rex's relationship with Circe.1.03, "Beyond the Sea" Despite his hidden compassion for Rex, he still gets annoyed with Rex's tendency to act immature. After curing the Multi-faced EVO, Rex said "Let's celebrate!", to which Agent Six responded, "Celebrate? You wrecked six city blocks." Six also seems to trust Rex's judgment to an extent, as Six shut down a bomb that was placed to wipe out New York City, purely relying on Rex to cure the attacking EVO, Peter Meechum.1.02, "String Theory" Six gave Rex a Tanto blade inscribed with the bushido symbol of loyalty for his birthday. Six stated that he had its twin blade (which was given to Six for his birthday the day he found Rex), telling him "Whether for good or ill, our fates will follow the same path". After losing his memories, Six almost killed him but Rex's trust in Six caused him to back down. Six promised to try and regain his memories, and again be the man Rex trusted so much. White Knight Six and White Knight were friends even before Providence was formed. During this time, the two worked together on mysterious missions, one involving the Caspian Sea.2.18, "Six Minus Six" The two later joined Providence when it was first starting out. They appeared to remain friends, as Six received a gift from Knight for his birthday. However, while Six grew weary of winning only battles and not the war, White Knight showed an almost sadistic satisfaction in killing EVOs. When Dr. Fell attempted to disassemble Rex to reverse-engineer his curing abilities, Six and White Knight came to blows over their conflicting views on the subject. During the fight, they accidentally damaged the lab's machinery, causing it to overload. Despite their previous fight, White Knight helped Six out of the lab, at the expense of himself being trapped inside. The overload bleached White Knight's hair and skin white and destroyed every nanite in his body. Afterward, it's shown that White Knight harbored resentment for Six, feeling that he was partly responsible for what happened to him. He also felt that Six betrayed him for siding with an EVO. Shortly after losing his memory, Six expressed dissatisfaction at the way Knight ran Providence, claiming he had "gone soft."2.18, "Six Minus Six" Bobo Haha :"You on the other hand are expendable."'' —Agent Six to Bobo Haha. The relationship between the two is best described as strained. Bobo is regarded as a bad influence on Rex and thus disliked by Six. More often Bobo has to be bribed or threatened, usually by Six, in order to comply with Providence's methods and on separate occasions has locked each other into small spaces. Dispite this, the two have something of a working relationship and look out for each other in the field. The Six ﻿Before Six joined Providence, he was part of a mercenary group consisting of the six most dangerous people in the world: One (his mentor), Dos, Trey, IV, and Five.2.06, "Divide By Six" Following a mission in Malaysia during which IV lost his pinky, One began to turn EVO and had been stalling for time using his training and stubborn determination. These events caused the group to split up, reuniting only to see their master. Upon hearing of Providence, Six decided to go work for them, if for nothing else than to find a cure for his master (explaining why he expressed interest in the possibility of a cure) which he eventually did find in the form of Rex. Of all the members of The Six, Six was closest to his teacher, One. Six was the only one who tried to contain One in the Petting Zoo instead of killing him, though the others attempted to justify their actions by stating that their master could never be caged. Of all his pupils, the master was most proud of Six because he went on to become more than a mercenary but a true hero. Six's relationship seems to be better with Five than the others, as shown by the fact that she helped him rescue Beverly Holiday by providing the location of the lab where Branden Moses's auction was being held, though she didn't participate in the battle herself. Five implies more than once that they were in a relationship some time ago, although her dialogue indicates that it did not end well. Caesar Salazar Six doesn't fully trust Caesar and largely regarded him as a security threat, mostly because Caesar has twice overpowered large numbers of Providence soldiers with his technology, and also because he was one of the original scientists who worked on the original nanite project, making him a major liability working with Providence.2.07, "Mixed Signals" While Six was happy that Rex has a member of his family, he typically finds Caesar to be strange and unpredictable, occasionally making comments when the latter describes potentially dangerous situations as "fascinating". After getting the last six years of his memory wiped by one of his inventions, Six briefly expressed a desire to kill him, which elicited a frightened expression from Caesar. Since then, Six appears to be somewhat indifferent towards him. Captain Calan Captain Calan and Agent Six are good partners and friends, even in their earlier years of Providence they worked together. When tough times called, they met with each other on the battlefield and welcomed each other quite heartily. When Calan had been trapped in the Bug Jar, Agent Six was sent to rescue him, ultimately achieving their goal.1.10, "The Forgotten" Even when Black Knight was assigned leader of Providence, it appeared that he remained loyal to Six and his team, allowing him to continue their infiltration of the new Providence.3.07, "Black and White" Serge : "I understand what you're trying to do here. I see no reason to reveal Aquania to anyone for now. Forgive my suspicions." —Agent Six to Serge.2.02, "Waste Land" When the two first encountered each other, Six wasn't so fond of him and his natural hate to surface dwellers. At one point, Serge attempted to hurt him and Rex, and it took some time for them to become acquainted with one another. During a time in need, when Rex needed desperate help, Agent Six was grateful that Serge successfully saved him. Agent Six even promised him to keep Aquania secret from the surface world, understanding how much it meant to him. Enemies Biowulf Various times, Biowulf and Six have clashed in battles. Whenever a problem with The Pack becomes involved, Agent Six is the very first that Biowulf goes after. However, when they do, Agent Six manages to hold himself off properly. It's quite uncanny since they've never spoken before. There was only one time where they worked together to resurrect Van Kleiss to stabilize Abysus.1.15, "What Lies Beneath" Van Kleiss Agent Six had never really exchanged words with Van Kleiss, however he's had to save Rex from Van Kleiss on multiple occasions. At one point, when Six had gotten his memories erased he engaged into a battle with Van Kleiss for the first time trying to protect White Knight. Introducing himself, Van Kleiss mentioned that they had already met.2.19, "Lions and Lambs" Also of note is the fact that Van Kleiss expressed a strong desire to turn Six into a EVO after acquiring the abillity to create EVOs.1.21, "Payback" Black Knight Like his teammates, Six had a dislike for Black Knight. It was obvious that he never really liked Black Knight from the beginning of her positioning in White Knight's place. He left Providence without hesitation and rebelled against new Providence quite early. Once, he blamed Black Knight responsible for possibly abducting Holiday while she went missing a few days in Cairo. There has only been rare occasions whereas the two will work together unless their lives and the worlds' fate depends upon it.3.05, "Double Vision" On some of their encounters, the two never really exchanged words. However, at one point, she and Six fought over a Meta-Nanite, where it resulted in Six getting electrocuted by her. Branden Moses : "You're not taking her to the doctor for a checkup. Has he handed you supporting data?" —Agent Six to Holiday about Branden. From the first time Agent Six laid eyes on Dr. Moses, Six didn't trust him. Eventually, Agent Six found out that Dr. Moses' cure for EVOs had been a hoax. After Branden kidnapped Beverly, he helped Holiday retrieve her back. He interrogated him to the point where he revealed that Beverly could be cured. When Six tried to capture Branden, after he escaped, he failed. References }} Category:Character relationships Category:Agent Six